


Interlude

by Rachel74



Category: Alias Smith and Jones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:01:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28345062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rachel74/pseuds/Rachel74
Summary: Just a writing exercise really. A little moment of peace between our two favourite reforming outlaws. Probably S3, but imagining Pete Duel as Hannibal Heyes.
Kudos: 7





	Interlude

Heyes sighed at the antagonism he could feel emanating from his partner as they packed up ready to leave, but at least they'd managed to avoid a blazing row followed by outright hostility. That in itself felt like a small miracle. Too many close calls, a depressingly consistent lack of funds, alongside persistent tiredness had meant over the last month their relationship had deteriorated to the point that on more than one occasion they'd seriously discussed splitting up. 

Ultimately, after the third such discussion/argument they'd decided that however annoying they sometimes found each other, having someone to watch your back and be irritated with was far better than trying to survive alone. Both of them still had clear and uncomfortable memories of that reality and neither were in a hurry to relive it. As a result of this, they'd agreed to try harder to avoid a fight and had been a little more careful with what they said to each other. This silent resentment was obviously Curry's way of biting his tongue today. Heyes supposed it could be considered an improvement on the sniping that likely would have come prior to their talk, but he wouldn't be willing to swear to that.

Despite Curry's poorly concealed disappointment at leaving, Heyes was sure as he studied his friend's back that he saw a distinct relaxation in his frame the further from town they rode. Heyes himself could feel some of his own tension ease as they rode into the wilder less populated country of the mountains.

The two of them had done well at the poker tables of Little Rock and so had money in their pockets, despite this as dusk started to descend by mutual agreement they chose to sleep outside. That way they could take advantage of the warmer weather and stretch their funds a little further. They flipped for who got first watch before settling down to eat and Heyes sneaking a look at his partner had made sure the coin had come up in the Kid's favour. The fact that Curry hadn't even suspected anything seemed to validate the choice. Heyes justified his decision by arguing to himself that a tired Kid was a grumpy one and he was just making it easier to avoid an argument.

Heyes listened with half an ear to the familiar sound of his partner readying himself for sleep as he looked outwards to the open country, shadowed now as the sun had finally set. After a few moments there was mostly silence except for the sound of the night-time wildlife and the Kid's deep, steady breathing. Heyes savouring the quiet noises around him , inhaled the dusty air and felt surprisingly at peace with the world.

He woke Curry about four hours later and watched with some amusement, a half smile on his face as his partner came out of what had obviously been a deep sleep. He was bleary eyed, his hair stuck out in all directions and he resembled to Heyes' mind at least, a sleepy bearcub surfacing reluctantly from hibernation.

“What?” Curry sounded a little defensive as he squinted up at his partner obviously noticing the look on his face even in the strange half light of a summer's night. 

“Nothin; Kid.” Heyes wrestled his expression into as neutral a gaze as he could manage, doubting his friend would appreciate the reason for his smile. The Kid sat up properly and pushed a hand through his hair, which only made it stick up even more. As Curry rubbed his eyes before blinking sleepily and sniffing at the freshening air, Heyes thought he looked nothing like a hardened gunslinger, resembling much more closely the child he'd been before they'd lost everything. Turning away to mask the grin that spread wide across his face, Heyes felt a sudden wave of affection for the Kid sweep over him. “Coffee should still be hot.”

Heyes lay down on his bedroll and watched The Kid pour himself some coffee. He closed his eyes as his partner settled himself in for the next few hours and soon realised that he wasn't quite tired enough to sleep. He was however relaxed enough not to feel restless and let himself drift into reverie. It wasn't that long before the Kid's voice broke into his strange state. “Whatcha thinkin' Heyes? Cos you sure ain't sleepin'.'” 

The amused affection of his tone warmed Heyes and in a fit of generosity he asked, "You want to swap?" It suddenly seemed only fair to offer, seeing as he wasn't ready to sleep.

“Nah, but I wouldn't say no to some company.” Heyes felt rather than saw Curry pat the ground next to him.

Heyes happy with a compromise, wrapped a blanket round his shoulders and shuffled over to join his partner, leaning into him as together they watched dawn break over the mountains.

“I wasn't thinking much of anything, just enjoying the peace.”

The Kid nodded his agreement. “It sure is pretty and calm country. I know I weren't exactly co-operatin' this morning Heyes, but I've realised sitting out here, that sometimes it's just nice to...” he trailed off, not sure quite how to finish.

“Take some time to 'preciate the quiet things in life eh?” Heyes usually enjoyed the hustle of town but here and now he was enjoying being away from it as much as Curry.

The Kid again nodded his head as he gave a contented sigh. Heyes smiled at the sound and realised in that moment just how long it'd been since he'd heard such a peaceful noise from his partner.

There was a comfortable silence and Heyes relishing the increasingly rare ease between them soon felt himself nodding off against the warmth of his partner's shoulder. He woke to bright sunlight and a smiling Curry looking down at him. Heyes realised he was lying flat with Curry's coat under his head and the blanket thrown over him. He couldn't remember getting there.

“ I thought it'd save you a crick in the neck if you slept lying down. I got the fire going and some eggs cooking. We got plenty time for breakfast before we need to ride out. I took a look about while you were sleeping, no one around for miles and there's a little creek a short walk that-away.” Curry pointed vaguely downwards and Heyes grinned at him.

“We could stay for tonight if you like. Weather looks mighty settled.”

Heyes figured this was just what they needed and knew by the pleased look on his partner's face that he was in complete agreement with idea. 


End file.
